


Bad Guy

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, androgynous Vergil, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 瘫痪双性维吉尔初次分化。





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 双性Vergil 瘫痪设定 underage PWP 三观放飞 non-con
> 
> 作者的话 一次暴言的结果（烟）  
> 我觉得这个设定其实是可以圆下去的，我晚点要继续在wb小号暴言

维吉尔感觉到大脑一片混沌，他能看到没有意识的腿在不受控制的抖动着，并不明白发生了什么，他内心产生一种恐慌，同时却没法按压下翻涌而上的兴奋感，那种诡异的喜悦燥热之感就像是一只手若有若无的拨弄着心尖的敏感处。

这种感觉非常的不好，他甚至都快没有扶握住轮椅把手坐起身体的力气，稍微支起身体往后坐一点，不知道笨重的身体摩擦到哪一点，全身上下宛若窜过电流一般让他小手指抬起，他因为大幅度喘息，细瘦的胸脯上下起伏着。

这到底是什么？他不知道，可是却还想要再来一次。

维吉尔的呼吸仿佛夹杂着一阵黏腻与缓慢，时间宛若被停止了一般，盯着光线和上下飞舞的细小光点，他总觉得能感知到时间是如何滞留；小维吉尔没法忽视身体发生的巨大变化，他能清楚的感觉到胯下一阵瘙痒，想要看看到底发生了什么，为什么会如此的黏腻且躁动。

但是他清楚地知道，光靠他一个人的气力，是完全没法搞明白发生了什么，因为他连脱掉裤子都是要依靠母亲伊娃。他就不应该在这个阳光明媚的下午选择一个人待在书房里，父亲出去了，而母亲跟但丁就在外面尽情的享受阳光的温暖，如果他之前是选择放弃书本的话，现在会不会没有那么凌乱？

不敢叫父亲，也不敢叫母亲，自尊心过剩的维吉尔不愿意让父母双亲看到此刻他无助的模样，作为年长者他总是给自己添加了无行且不必要的压力。我是不是吃了什么奇怪的东西，他颤抖着手摸到了裤子，即便现在没有人帮助他，告诉他到底发生了什么，维吉尔相信他依旧能很好的知道身体发生了什么，此刻他先要将这条碍事的裤子脱下。

腿部没法用力，再加上其他因素——身体似乎在此刻还跟这名孩子开着恶劣的玩笑，维吉尔没法坐稳，如同一个老旧的破布娃娃从轮椅上倒了下来，笨重的身体落在在无人的书房的木质地板上引来了一沉闷的响声。

维吉尔额头火辣的疼痛，地板冰冷的触感让他感觉到好多了。我是发烧了吗？维吉尔用修剪整齐的手指甲扣着地板，根本没有办法支棱起身体，用尽全身吃奶的力气不过也只是撑起了前半身，靠着汗湿的手死死的摁在光滑地板上往前爬走。

他的腿，维吉尔嫌恶的盯着白皙的腿，外人都说他的腿漂亮的是上天最好的礼物，这都是安慰他的话罢了。维吉尔狠狠地掐了一把没有太多感觉的双腿，看着白嫩的肉泛起粉红，在他的眼里，这根本就是无法避免的噩梦，天生无法走动似乎早就注定了这名男孩的悲惨结局。

原本他就足够厌恶自己，充分嫉妒那可以在外自由跑动的弟弟——伊娃说是在肚子里的时候，但丁长时间压在维吉尔身上造成的天生性直走神经损坏；再加上现在身体奇怪的变化，难道我真的要死在这里了？维吉尔只感觉到一阵恐惧，他咬着牙盯着地板上的木头纹路，闭合且重复的弯曲线条让小维吉尔感觉到一阵干呕的眩晕，他就是里面最突兀的，没法合上的条纹。

“哥哥！”门口突然传来了熟悉的声音，也是维吉尔最不想要在此刻听到的声音。但丁虽然没有听到维吉尔落地的声音，但是双胞胎的感应让他还是快速从花田里抛了回来。伴随着暖绒的太阳气味，男孩熟练地将维吉尔给从冰冷的地板上扶起身来，将他搂抱在怀里放回到轮椅上，他欣喜于维吉尔此刻没有伸手反抗推开他，但是很快又因维吉尔满脸不自然潮红而害怕起来。

“你没有事把，哥哥，”但丁也以为维吉尔发烧了，他将其中一只小手贴在维吉尔的额头上，另外一只放在自己的额头上，的确维吉尔的体温有点过高了，“你整张脸都红了，你怎么了，有哪里不舒服吗？”

“不要告诉爸妈，但丁。”维吉尔从嘴里憋出这几个单词，刚刚但丁托起他的臀部让他全身一阵颤栗，他羞耻的感觉到身后貌似有一张不断蠕动的嘴，贪婪的流出粘液的同时渴求着其他东西。

算了，维吉尔觉得现在不是跟但丁耍小脾气的时候，但丁前来帮忙好过于没有，即便维吉尔真的不想要在但丁面前表现出过多的脆弱。重新坐回上轮椅，维吉尔只感觉到一阵混乱，盯着弟弟紧张而又好奇的面庞，他不知道但丁是否还摸到裤子上的黏腻与湿滑，维吉尔能看到浅色的裤子被涌出的液体给晕染成深层的暧昧。

“好吧，你这是尿尿了吗，”但丁嘟了嘟嘴，怪不得老哥不愿意让爸妈知道这件事情，他斜眼瞄了下维吉尔的胯部，裤子都湿了，这真的是太丢人了，他内心吃吃的笑了起来，果不其然得到了维吉尔一个冷漠的瞪眼，“好吧，那我就帮你把裤子换上去啦，但是换下来的内裤和裤子你要自己洗哦。”

“不，但丁，等下！”维吉尔还没来得及拒绝面前主动伸手的但丁，他就感觉到裤子纽扣被解开，无论他怎么咬牙想要推开埋在双腿之间毛绒的脑袋都没有任何用处，他只能将但丁的头发揉乱罢了；假若他能走路——他咬着牙想到——腿部能自如的踢蹬的话，他敢打包票他根本不会给但丁任何一个脱下他裤子的可能性机会。

但丁好像是下了铁决心这般要脱下维吉尔的裤子，他的眼睛里完全藏不住好奇的光点。愚笨，维吉尔不断地咒骂道，即便维吉尔本人都不知道这是什么，但是他可以完全肯定这些不断涌出的液体不是小便，他才不会在轮椅上尿裤子，就算是再不济都不会这么做，但丁真的是愚笨过头了。

脱下裤子，紧接着就是棉质的内裤，但丁将兄长过于白皙和细长的双腿架在双肩上——他的哥哥虽然是一个天生残疾，但是但丁无法否认的是维吉尔的腿确实是非常漂亮，如果他能走路跑步打斗的话该会是什么漂亮的场面，他抚摸着维吉尔赤裸的双腿，平日维吉尔一直在躲着他，貌似他是一个行走的瘟疫一般，兄弟两的肢体接触特别稀少，现在他当然不会放过任何一个可以和维吉尔亲昵的机会。

男孩好奇的抚摸着内裤上的湿滑，但丁发现粘附在上面的液体居然稍许的粘稠，透明的液体在白色的内裤上闪烁着稍许的亮点，手指摩挲离开能扯开短短的丝条，并且过分的滋润了，他觉得这像是水却又比水要潮湿黏滑，真的是太过于新奇了。

但丁凑上前去好奇的闻了闻，维吉尔肯定不是尿尿了，他根本没有闻到腥臭的味道，可却能捕捉到细微的，但却又能让他心尖发痒的气味，他并不知道这个是什么，但是但丁能保证这就是维吉尔“尿”出来的东西。

维吉尔整一张脸都炸红了，他就知道但丁来帮他肯定没有任何好事会发生，虽然说他也很好奇内裤上的粘液，可是被但丁率先发现并不是一件好事，尤其是当弟弟还想要继续研究下去的时候。轮椅上的男孩挣扎着想要从但丁的手里抢回那条属于自己的内裤，只可惜，他根本站不起来用不了力气，只能眼睁睁的瞪着但丁。

糟了，维吉尔的背部一阵僵硬，没有裤子和内裤布料的阻拦，他这一次能明显的感觉到有更多的液体涌出一个奇怪的小口，湿哒哒的滴落在冰冷的轮椅座位面上，他这次是真的“尿”在了轮椅上。

他先前都没有这种感觉，维吉尔咬着下嘴唇，希望疼痛能让他找回一点思考的逻辑能力，着并不是小便的感觉——他望了眼垂在双腿之间的阴茎，更加不是身后屁穴的触感，他大概能感觉到是身下隐秘处，但是至于是什么器官他却没法很好把握。

颤抖着手伸前去，想要摸摸到底是什么东西，看看它是不是如脑海里所想的那般湿滑，可他的手就被但丁给抓住了。

维吉尔刚想要训斥弟弟——和往日一样，但是他没敢，因为但丁现在看起来就像是一头被斗牛士手中红布迷惑了的牛一般，维吉尔不安的想到，但丁的耳朵貌似要比他更能红的滴出鲜血一般，他抓住维吉尔的手的力度之大，以至于让兄长眯起一边的眼睛倒吸一口冷气。

“你想要做什么，但丁？”这个问题实在是太过于愚笨了，根本不需要明确的回答，但丁就用实际行动回答了维吉尔。

他跪坐在维吉尔的面前，现在他能直视着维吉尔的私处；维吉尔只能颤抖着牙根，仔细的感受着来自于弟弟好奇的目光，没有任何办法并拢上双腿，唯能任由但丁用眼睛强奸——这是他从书上学到的词语——着他的瘙痒的底下，在恐慌之中名为兴奋的阴影悄悄地随着男孩的脊椎爬到大脑兴奋皮层。

“哥哥，这个是什么。”但丁低声问道，他第一次才知道自己稚嫩的声音可以如此低沉，并没有得到维吉尔的回答，因为他们两个都不知道这个到底是什么。

他兴奋的盯看着，他的哥哥，维吉尔的阴茎之下仿佛多了一张嘴，一张贪婪的粉红小嘴——其实这个地方维吉尔很早就知道了，往日洗澡的时候他能摸到那条长长的细缝，但是他并没有猜到会和今天一般，这里会有如此诡异潮湿的感觉。

维吉尔貌似能在弟弟那澄澈的眼睛里清楚的看到倒映，外翻的穴肉殷红，沾黏着爱液而闪着更加桃色的光辉，维吉尔的身体颤抖的途中，粉红而又敏感的嫩肉也会跟着在但丁的眼中轻微抖动着，有更多水从更为里面爬了出来，水淋淋的一片。

这是但丁所没有的器官，新奇与激动的情愫瞬间附在这名年幼者的身上，目不转睛的盯着兄长这个新鲜稀奇的存在。

但丁感觉到一阵口干舌燥，犬牙在蠢蠢欲动，尤其是看到维吉尔那隐藏在粉红穴肉后面桃红的小口涌出新的半透明液体的时候——当然但丁还能完美的捕捉到维吉尔想要压抑的叫声，他觉得全身如同被定住了一般，莫名的情愫宛若放肆的鬼怪涌上他的心头。

他不知道那个小洞会通往什么地方，不过他小小的脑袋里却不知为何会意识到，兄长这个收缩吮吸着的小口需要更加粗大的东西来填满，能用什么呢，手指吗？貌似这么做会让维吉尔感觉更好一些，他确信这么做的话能让维吉尔停止流出更多的黏液。

可是但丁怎么想都没有想出来用什么东西比较好，最后他选择颤抖着手探前。坐在轮椅上任由但丁观看私处的维吉尔眼睛都红了，没有任何反抗能力是维吉尔最为厌恶的状态，但丁一手拉住了轮椅，力度之大让维吉尔根本没有办法推着轮椅离开弟弟的阴影范围。

他没有任何技巧的抽打着但丁的面部，希望疼痛感能让这名眼睛发直的男孩冷静一点，可惜的是没有任何用处，但丁的倔脾气维吉尔又不是不知道。维吉尔只能看到乖巧的但丁从他的双腿之间抬起脑袋，露出一个可以说得上是傻乎乎的笑容，带有抱歉口吻的说道，“哥哥，我只是想要让你不那么难受而已。”

你大可以将手拿开，蠢驴，维吉尔还没来得及怒骂出口，单一的叫喊音节已经悠悠的从嘴里跑出，维吉尔感觉到有那么一瞬间，他的所有被一个不知名的怪物给带走了，只剩下从后脑勺不断冒腾的细密快感。

但丁感觉到喉咙一紧，维吉尔果然正如他所预料的那般，柔软且炙热，潮湿且美丽，他的手指才刚刚摸到维吉尔那带水的外沿，粗糙的指腹摩挲着兄长细嫩的肉块，听着维吉尔发出的低声叫唤，他不知道为什么会想到没有吃饱的小奶猫，甚至这名年幼的孩子还不知道为何他会有一种类似于在战场上胜利的凯旋快感。

果然这么做能让维吉尔感觉到好受一点，但丁能听出维吉尔声音里的愉悦因素，虽然这和他脑袋里所想的不太一样，他总觉得维吉尔那些捂在手后的呜呜叫唤在拨弄着他瘙痒难耐的心弦，维吉尔貌似已经稍微习惯甚至是放纵在这种奇异的感觉里，他都不知道他自己已经抬起腰肢渴求着但丁更加层次的“探索”。

维吉尔的腿不受控制颤抖着，这完全不够，维吉尔喘息着想到，他的弟弟真的是一个傻到无可救药的家伙。但丁还注意到在他不断抚摸着外面的粉红小巧的穴肉的之下，维吉尔的阴茎微微的挺立，貌似越摸那些半稠的液体越多，这真的是太过于……新奇了，但丁想了很久都没有找到合适的词语来形容当下的场景。

后面他才知道用“情色”这个词更加适合。

年幼的但丁吞了口唾沫，不知为何，他总觉得维吉尔那不断收缩的穴口是在邀请着他的手指伸入，貌似里面能带给但丁的是完全不一致的感受，突然之间但丁觉得有股热感不断的涌到腹部，总觉得全身不自在，犹豫了一会，他想要问问维吉尔，那个小口里不断流出的液体到底是什么味道的。

维吉尔已经没法说出一句完整的话，他捂着嘴巴用冒着水汽的眼睛单单的瞪着但丁，在这种情况下他更加不想要喊叫呼唤父母。但丁将带有黏腻的手掐捏在维吉尔的大腿上，顺着心意将维吉尔的腿大开出新的角度，这让他更好的观察维吉尔那粉嫩漂亮的器官，控制不住内心咆哮的欲望，没有任何征求兄长的欲望，但丁将唇舌贴附在上面。

“不，操，但丁，”他感觉到兄长开始剧烈抖动起来，双手从嘴巴旁移开，刹那间开始毫无规律乱抓着但丁的头发；往日受到良好教育的维吉尔几乎不说脏话，现在听到维吉尔夹杂着叫唤咒骂的但丁只感觉到更加兴奋，灵活的舌头再一次用粗糙滑弄过细嫩肉层，“操你的，不，那里很脏，但丁！”

他叫但丁的名字几乎是尖叫起来，维吉尔听起来快要哭了，他的眼泪掉下去了吗，在印象里他强大的哥哥是不会哭的，但丁内心有点不安的想到，可是他依旧不想要停下嘴上的事情、高挺的鼻梁蹭着维吉尔附近敏感的皮肤，鼻尖时不时蹭到挺立的一点，这么做会惹起维吉尔更强烈的抖动，年幼的孩子只是知道这么做能让维吉尔好受快乐一点。

用舌头勾画着维吉尔雌穴的模样，他用饱满的嘴唇夹着磨蹭着周围的褶皱，将它们展开后再恶劣的用舌头抵回成更为发皱的模样，维吉尔在他手下的腿抽搐的更加厉害——他根本没有任何办法控制住。

埋在兄长不断流下黏液胯部的但丁抬眼能看到，沉迷于快感（这个词也是他日后才知道的）的维吉尔已经完全瘫软在轮椅上，时不时会像是一条上岸了失去了水的鱼弹跳支起身体，他整张脸泛起了不一样的魅红。

越来越多的粘液从洞口流出，几乎毫无保留的滚落在但丁的口舌之中，男孩更是恶劣的用舌头顶弄着这些爱液，将它们糊弄在维吉尔私处，将所有一切都搞得黏糊糊的不堪，只要稍微加紧口腔内壁进行小规模的吮吸，咕啾的桃色水声就会剧烈敲打着两人的鼓膜。

没有什么味道，尝起来跟无色无味的水没有太多的区别，但丁将维吉尔分泌出来的液体吞了下去，他就像是沙漠里渴坏了的行人毫无节制的引用绿洲里的活水一般，吮吸着维吉尔的穴口附近，还有不少黏糊糊的粘在他的嘴巴附近。

知道这个事情的维吉尔耳朵更加的发红，他张了张嘴想要说些什么，还未来得及揣摩出口却又被新的感觉给打压了下去。

维吉尔都不知道这到底是怎么回事，身体做出的所有反应都完全控制不住，从未体验过的酥麻触感不断堆叠，尤其是当但丁的舌头刻意顶弄到洞口的时候，就像是被电击了一般，诡异的感觉宛若迅雷一般从尾椎处瞬间跳到全身上下，在他的脑内如同烟花一般绽放，仿佛同时带走的还有思考的能力与挣扎的气力。

假若，他的腿不是神经坏死，维吉尔眯着眼睛想到，他一定要圈在但丁的肩膀上，告诉他舔弄哪里才更舒服，才不是没有任何技巧的去舔舐旁边。

不对，维吉尔揉了揉混沌的大脑，意识到刚刚失态，就像是刻意隐藏没有人在意的事实一样开始新的一轮推搡，再一次被但丁按住腿没法继续动弹。

到底怎么回事，难道不应该是踢开愚笨的但丁吗，维吉尔大口喘气着想到。

我就要死了，维吉尔晕晕乎乎的想到，颤抖着用手捂住面部，他感觉再这么下去真的要尿出来了，他清楚地感觉到下体不断地抽动着。

但丁貌似发现了维吉尔最喜欢他用舌头顶弄那不断收缩穴肉的小洞，作为关心兄长的但丁一边加大频率吮吸附近细嫩的粉肉，一边尝试着用舌头往那柔软黏糊的小口里顶弄，用舌尖骚弄着他目前能探入的周围壁肉，心满意足的感受着维吉尔的胯部抽动着。

维吉尔紧紧地揪住但丁柔软的头发，似乎要把内心溢出来的情愫通过这种暴力而又疼痛的方式加在但丁的身上，如同一个女王宣告她的皇位所有权一样高高在上，维吉尔挺起腰肢将雌穴更深的送入但丁的嘴里。

真的就要尿出来了，操，维吉尔咬着牙想要让但丁挪开脑袋，松手之后他只能重重的落回在椅背上。

喘息着，冷蓝色的眼睛晃悠着泪水，从维吉尔胯下抬起脑袋的但丁惊讶的盯着维吉尔潮红的脸——他还是第一次看到维吉尔这般哭泣模样，不知道该怎么安慰腿部依旧在小幅度颤抖的维吉尔，但丁缓慢的站起身子，带有点惭愧的盯着维吉尔混乱的胯下，时不时小口里喷涌出稍许的黏液，周围的敏感貌似在但丁的吮吸舔弄下变的更加殷红。

他不知道为什么有点沾沾自喜。

“哥哥，哥哥，维吉尔，”但丁将脸上沾附的液体用衣服擦干净，紧接着就像是一只讨好的小狗一般凑到维吉尔的身边，额头抵着维吉尔有些发烫的额头，眼睛直视着兄长那双水波粼粼的眼睛，貌似只有这种情况下高傲的维吉尔才愿意跟他直视讲话。

“如果你以后还感觉难受的话，你可以找我，哥哥，我想跟你玩，”他嘟了嘟嘴，貌似对往日维吉尔刻意不理会他感觉到难过，他总是想要捕捉维吉尔的身影，此刻男孩轻轻地吻了吻维吉尔被他自己咬的红肿的嘴巴——伊娃告诉他这是表达爱意最为直接的方法，

“我一直都很想跟你玩，哥哥，就像是我爱你一样。”


End file.
